1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system performing a coordinated multipoint transmission (CoMP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a coordinated multipoint transmission (CoMP), a plurality of base stations simultaneously cooperates to increase a transmission rate of a single terminal having a weak signal; for example, terminals located in an edge of a cell that transmits a signal. A plurality of study groups conducted much research on a CoMP for a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) specification. Algorithms to perform a CoMP may include coordinated silencing, coordinated scheduling/beamforming, joint processing/transmission, and the like.
In a cellular communication system, a channel state of the terminals may change, and interference may occur in terminals due to a variety of factors, since terminals may be portable. Accordingly, there may be a need to determine whether a particular neighbor base station participates in a CoMP, and to apply the CoMP to the cellular communication system.
That is, applying a CoMP may increase the overhead of a communication system, and; thus, it may not be compulsory to use a CoMP anytime or to join any neighbor base station in a CoMP. For example, when a particular neighbor base station joins a CoMP, a transmission rate may not be significantly improved and an overhead of a communication system may increase.